


piper’s diary: entry 1

by cosmoetii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Diary, Female Peter Parker, Gay, Piper Parker - Freeform, big pp energy, peter is a gorl, piper Parker has a diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoetii/pseuds/cosmoetii
Summary: this is piper parkers diary. -piper parkerthis is a female peter parker uwu pls read





	piper’s diary: entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random asf diary entry i wrote tonight for female!peterparker. may make this a diary series, or something even bigger. like an actual story. oooo

dear diary,

im sad and gay. life is wack. this is my first entry. such a great impression to my diary. sorry, diary. let me explain who i am. my name is piper parker. i live in queens, new york. i am a super hero. i think. i go by spider-man. im a girl, though. so that’s wack. thanks, media. i am a gorl. g o r l. anyways. i got bit by this jacked up spider, and i got really sick. then, all of a sudden, i could stick to shit. i turned really strong and flexible. got a sixth sense. it’s weird. it like, warns me about things about to happen? i don’t think it predicts future, but idk. i just work here in gods abandoned denny’s, man. okay okay so later my uncle dies. i could have saved him but i was a lil brat and didn’t. him dying made me realize i had to use my powers for good or someone else could die. boom, spider-man was born. a n y w a y s, im gay. im sad. ending this entry the way i began. goodnight new york, and don’t do drugs unless u invite me too.

sincerely,  
piper parker


End file.
